Happily Ever After
by JaxieForever
Summary: How did Jackson & Lexie wind up in the shower together? This is a Jackson & Lexie love story that starts in 7x16. I'm writing this since there's a high chance that JL won't get their "Happily Ever After" on the show.
1. First Kiss

*****Chapter1 – First Kiss**

**A/N:** This is the missing scene in between Jackson's declaration at the hospital's parking lot ("I'm in the line") and the (extremely hot) shower scene

* * *

><p>"So are you heading home?" Lexie asked trying to gather her thoughts regarding what Jackson had just said to her.<p>

"Yea" Jackson was quick to reply, wanting to get out of the awkward silence.

"Do you want to go together?" Lexie asked casually.

"Sure yea" Jackson reached his hand for the keys "I'll drive" Lexie handed them over still blushed from what he said a few minutes ago. They got in the car and drove.

After a few minutes of driving Jackson finally broke the silence "What's on your mind?"

"You….and me" Lexie studied him for a short while "Why? What's on your mind?"

"Sloan" He said.

"What? Why?" Lexie asked surprised. She looked at him really trying to understand what's going on.

Jackson stopped at a red light and turned to face Lexie "Look, I really like you and I'd be more than happy to be with you but we both know you are not over him"

"Yes I am!" Lexie was annoyed by his statement at first "Well kind of… okay not exactly, but I really think you could help me with that" She raised her eyebrows, wishing he's into her like he said before "So, would you...? Help me with that?"

Jackson smiled just at the corner of his mouth, flattered by her request "I'd be happy to" he leaned over to her but before he got the chance to kiss her he heard a loud sound, the driver behind them honked his horn.

Lexie smiled all flushed "The light is green".

"Right" Jackson nodded and continued to drive.

After he parked the car outside of Meredith's house he hurried to get out of the car and stood outside Lexie's side of the car as she got out of it as well. She took one step towards the house as Jackson stopped her.

"Wait" he pulled her gently towards the hood of the car "I didn't get a chance to finish what I was trying to start".

With his help Lexie lifted herself to sit on the edge of the hood. Jackson locked eyes with her as he spread her legs just a little bit and very gently so he could come closer. Close enough to kiss her. He stroked the back of her neck with one hand and with the other he lightly and slowly caressed her cheek. Lexie's stomach fluttered. He was doing everything very slow and right as she felt that the anticipation was too much to bear, with both of his hands still on her, he tenderly grazed his lips against hers, teasing her, then he leaned his forehead against hers , they locked eyes, she smiled, he smiled back and then passionately kissed her deep long kisses.

Lexie was amazed of how good of a kisser he is, actually no man has ever kissed her like that, she felt her entire body come to life and didn't want to let go of that feeling. She kept her eyes closed, savoring the moment.

"You want to go inside the house?" Jackson asked when he was looking at her thinking how beautiful she is.

"Fireworks" she murmured with her eyes still closed.

"What?" Jackson asked since he couldn't hear what she was saying.

She opened her eyes "Nothing" She smiled embarrassedly.

"You want to go in?" Jackson asked and handed her his hand to help her get off of the hood.

They walked towards the front door hand in hand and when they got to the door they both looked at their hands and smiled embarrassedly as they let go.

They got inside the house, no one was there yet. "I'm going up to my room" Lexie said.

"I guess this is good night then" he reached out his hand to push back the hair from her face and then he kissed her gently on her cheek.

"Actually I'm not going to sleep just yet" She said.

"I need a shower" They said simultaneously.

"dibs" He ran upstairs and she was right behind.

They reached the door of the bathroom huffing and laughing, he pulled her close to him "I was just kidding, you can go first" He smiled and opened the door for her.

"Well maybe we can both go first" She gave him a seductive look while entering the bathroom.

"Seriously?" He asked surprised. Even though he wished for this moment for a long time he was confused, sure they know each other for a while now and they are good friends, but this was going way too fast, he is a patient guy that doesn't like to rush things. But this was Lexie Grey, the girl he already missed making the moves on three times! He decided to pull himself together, but before he got a chance to do anything Lexie pulled him by the jacket.

"Seriously" She said as she closed the door behind them.


	2. The Day After

*****Chapter2 – The Day After**

* * *

><p>It was just before dawn, when she woke up Lexie was a little surprised to find herself in Jackson's bed. She got up and started to put on her clothes.<p>

Jackson woke up "Good morning" He smiled at her.

"Morning" She answered as she frantically looked for her shoes. Jackson got out of bed and handed them to her. "Thanks" She said and sat on the bed to put them on.

He knelt before her trying to catch her eyes. "Lexie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" She looked at him "I'm sorry, I just thought I would sneak to my room before everyone will get up" She got up to leave "I mean… we don't know what this is, so I thought it would be best if we keep it to ourselves".

He got up "Okay, but don't think I will let you get away without a good morning kiss" She smiled as he pulled her close to him "Good morning" He pushed her hair back from her face.

"Good morning" She smiled and stared at his lips. He cradled her cheek in his hand as he grazed his lips with hers. She smiled and he kissed her, it was a soft long kiss.

"Now that's more like it" He smiled as he was holding her in his arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you downstairs?"

"Sure" She smiled and her eyes sparkled along.

* * *

><p>Jackson helped Lexie finish her rounds quickly so they could go to an early lunch. They sat at the cafeteria table across each other. Lexie took a few bites of her salad and stopped when she noticed that Jackson was staring at her.<p>

"What?" She covered her mouth with her hand.

Jackson leaned over and whispered "I can barely hold myself from kissing you" Lexie blushed as he sat back down. "Well at least I can stare at you for a few more minutes before everyone get here and it will be completely inappropriate" He smiled and she smiled back.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Lexie asked "I feel uncomfortable to be the only one eating" She set down her fork.

"Oh I'll eat" He chuckled "As soon as someone gets here I'll need it as a distraction otherwise everyone will know…" He gave her a wicked grin.

"Stop it!" She looked around to see if anybody is watching them.

"Fine" He rolled his eyes "So what are you doing tonight?"

"I don't have any plans" She shrugged and took a sip from her juice box.

"Good" He smiled "How about dinner?"

"You and me?"

"You and me" He nodded "So what do you think?"

"Okay" She suppressed her smile when she noticed April was coming over.


	3. Friendship First

*****Chapter3 – Friendship First**

* * *

><p>As they arrived to the restaurant Lexie was thrilled "Italian! How did you know that's my favorite?"<p>

"Lucky guess?" He shrugged and smiled "Actually I didn't" He shook his head "It was more of a safe bet since it's one of the few good restaurants I know in the city"

"I see" Her eyes narrowed with suspicion "So do you bring all of your dates here?"

"No" He chuckled "I come here with my family when they come to visit"

"Oh" She smiled embarrassedly.

"Come on let's go in" He rested his hand on the small of her back.

* * *

><p>"How come you are not looking at the menu?" He asked.<p>

"I already know what I'm going to order" She replied "Lasagna, that's my favorite food in the entire world"

"Their Lasagna is delicious, but you will have to taste my father's, it's the best"

"Okay then, so are you asking me to come with you to your parents house?" She teased.

He chuckled "Sure, next time I'm going home you're coming too" She smiled.

The waiter took their orders "Would you like something to drink with that?" He asked.

Jackson looked at Lexie "How's red wine?" She nodded and he ordered a bottle of vintage red wine.

After the waiter served them their courses, Lexie tasted hers "The Lasagna is so good, your father has his work cut out for him".

"I'm not worried" He grinned confidently.

After they finished their courses the waiter brought them the desert menus.

Jackson raised his head from his menu "So what's your favorite?"

Lexie shook her head "I don't need desert"

"Come on, let's share the double chocolate cake, it's really good"

"I usually use chocolate as a substitute for…" She stopped and immediately started to blush.

"What?" He chuckled as she buried her head in her hands trying to avoid his look "Why are you so embarrassed?"

"It's not exactly something you say to a guy on a first date" She peeked with one eye through her fingers.

"We already did it last night, so what's the big deal?"

"It's weird isn't it?" She removed her hands from her face and looked at him.

"What is?"

"This" She frowned "Us" He shook his head and opened his mouth to deprecate but she continued before he got the chance to "I mean, we are friends right?"

"Right" He nodded.

"And that's the problem, I feel comfortable with you, to say what I think when I think it"

"So?" He narrowed his eyes trying to understand "What's the problem?"

"That's not something you share with a guy you're just starting to get involved with, I mean now I can't say everything I think"

"Look, I don't believe in playing games" She raised one eyebrow at him in disbelief "I don't!" He smiled.

"You are so full of it" She crossed her arms "You are the most discreet person I know"

"That may be true, but I don't play games when I'm in a relationship, and you shouldn't feel that you have to either" She didn't reply "Look, let's make a deal that friendship comes first"

"I don't get it" She said "Are you saying we should go back to being just friends?"

"What? No!" His eyes widen "I meant that in a situation that you are struggling whether to say something or not, always remember I'm your friend first" They looked at each other "So? What do you think?"

"That sounds great" She nodded and reached for the bottle to pour herself some more wine.

Jackson placed his hand over hers "Don't get drunk" He said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Cause I want you to remember when I do this" He leaned over the table and softly kissed her lips.

She smiled as he sat back down "I'm ready for my desert"

"The double chocolate cake then?"

"No" She rolled her eyes and touched his hand.

"Check please!" Jackson cried at the waiter.


	4. The Interrogator

*****Chapter4 – The Interrogator**

* * *

><p>"Hey Lex!" April gestured with her hand for Lexie to come over "You are late" Lexie nodded without explaining "We're both on Bailey's service today, she's kinda pissed, let's hope she will calm down soon" April rolled her eyes.<p>

"Yeah" Lexie nodded.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What? Nothing" Lexie smirked.

April studied her suspiciously right before Bailey shouted towards them from across the hall "Grey! Kepner! Rounds!" Bailey gestured them with her hand to follow her to a patient's room.

_'Great!'_ Lexie thought to herself _'an entire day with April the interrogator'_ She drugged her feet in discontent.

* * *

><p>"Do you know what's going on with Jackson?" April asked when they finished up the rounds.<p>

"What do you mean?" Lexie was able to maintain a straight face.

"Last night, I'm sure I heard him and a girl giggling in his room" April said enthusiastically "I wonder who she is" Lexie shrugged in reply "So you know nothing?" April had a disappointed expression on her face.

"Maybe it was just some girl he picked up at Joe's or something"

"Duh! It's not some girl… Jackson is not a one night stand kind of guy" Lexie was surprised to see April talk about Jackson with such confidence.

"How… how do you know?" Lexie stammered a little bit, thankfully without April noticing.

April lowered her voice "I know for a fact that he didn't hook up with any girl since the SGMW merge" Lexie listened intently "and maybe even before that, I just didn't know him that well back at Mercy" April shook her head.

"Why is that?" Lexie wondered.

"I don't know" April shrugged "What do you think?"

"Me?" Lexie's eyes widen "I have no idea what's going on with him, but if you say that he didn't hook up with a girl for a while then maybe he's gay" Lexie chuckled.

"Gay? No way!" April shook her head fiercely.

"Why not?" Lexie was amused from the entire conversation, she was interested to know what April was going to say.

"Come on you have to admit he is kinda hot!" April whispered and looked around making sure that nobody can hear her.

Lexie thought to herself that April has no idea how hot he really is, the way he kisses, the way he touches, the way he makes her feel when they're together, that made him way hotter than he looks, she couldn't help but reflect on their night together.

"Well?" April woke her up from her daydream.

"A lot of gay men are hot" Lexie was doing her best not to laugh.

"But I saw him checking out girls"

"Maybe he was pretending" Lexie shrugged and pondered on April's last words "Wait, who he was checking out?"

"Doesn't matter, forget I said anything, and _he is not gay!_" April said decisively.

"Come on, tell me, I won't say a word. I promise" Lexie urged her.

"I can't" April started walking towards the nurses' station and Lexie followed her "It wouldn't be right of me to say"

"So you're talking on some woman in particular, we know her, a…and she works here?" Lexie tried to guess as they reached the nurses' station.

"Yes, but she has a boyfriend…" April stopped herself from going on.

"Maybe not anymore" Lexie grinned and they both started to handle their pile of charts.

A few minutes later April asked "How things are going for you and Sloan?"

Lexie was caught off guard "How do you mean?" She cleared her throat.

"I heard the latest news, about him and Callie... and the baby" Lexie nodded "Are you okay with that?"

"We broke up" Lexie answered briefly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" She said sympathetically.

April finished filling up the charts and handed them to one of the nurses "Then you were right" April said as she was about to leave the nurses' station.

"About what?" Lexie was confused.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend anymore" April cried as she walked away leaving an overwhelmed Lexie at the nurses' station.

All kind of thoughts went through her head, from April's words it was implied that Jackson was interested in her a while back, when she was still with Mark. _'why didn't he say anything?'_ she thought to herself _'and how did I missed that?'_ she tried to recall their conversations back then, she couldn't remember anything that indicated he was into her, in fact she never even thought that a guy like him would ever be interested in her, that's why she was surprised to find out otherwise. She was curious to know if April was able to connect the dots, did April come to the conclusion that she was the girl in Jackson's bed last night? And if she did, would she tell anyone?


	5. Little White Lie

*****Chapter5 – Little White Lie**

* * *

><p>After a long day at work Lexie and Jackson drove to a random bar across town, they couldn't go to Joe's since they did not want their coworkers to find out about their relationship just yet. The bar was very crowded and loud and they could barely hear each other so they decided to call it a night a little early. As they stepped out from the bar they both sighed in relief and smiled at each other.<p>

"How lame" She referred to the bar.

"I know Joe's is so much better"

"Better?" She chuckled "They have to be on the same league in order to compare" He chuckled as well.

"I know, what are we going to do, right?" He shrugged.

"Actually I have an idea, there's a bar I know in a fair distance from the hospital that we can go to tomorrow"

"And no one we know goes there?" He wondered.

"I don't think so" She shook her head slightly, knowing that it wasn't exactly true. She didn't want to tell Jackson that Alex was the one who introduced her to that bar. During the time that she dated Alex sometimes they wanted to avoid everyone, especially Mark, so they would come to that bar for some privacy.

"Great, then it's a date" He smiled and she smiled back.

During the drive back home they got stuck in traffic. Lexie said in a serious tone of voice "I got to talk to you about something"

"About what?" He asked casually.

"We can't be together around the house anymore" He turned to face her "April is getting suspicious. She said she heard us at your room the other night"

"You and me?" He turned to face the road again.

"Yes, only she didn't know it was me"

"And now she knows?"

"I have no idea" She said in frustration.

"Then she doesn't" He said confidently.

"How can you be sure?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure" He had that famous arrogant grin of his on his face.

"Here you are" Her eyes narrowed "I thought you disappeared on me"

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"The Jackson everyone knows and don't love" She chuckled "The overconfident Jackson? that is totally in love with himself…" She rolled her eyes as her voice trailed off.

"Really?" He seemed insulted "That's what you think of me?"

"I'm just saying that's what people get from you most of the time" She shrugged "It doesn't mean that's who you really are"

"Thanks a lot" He said sarcastically.

"Look now that we're really starting to get to know each other I know that it's just an act"

"I don't know if it's a complete act" He grinned at her.

"Act or not I have to admit I am kind of turned on by it" She smiled and studied his reaction.

"Really?" He doubted.

"If you'll pull over I'll prove it to you" She teased and he immediately took a u-turn at the traffic light "What are you doing?" She giggled excited.

"Wait and see"

After a few minutes they reached an abandoned parking lot, Jackson pushed his seat back and smiled without saying a word. Lexie bit her bottom lip and locked eyes with him, she leaned towards him, he got close to her as well and they kissed "I want you" She said against his lips as she began straddling him "you're hot" She ran her hands across his chest while she kept kissing his lips.

"You're not too bad I guess" He teased.

"What?" She pulled away from his face and her eyes narrowed with anger.

"I thought it turns you on" He chuckled.

"That's funny" She nodded narrowing her eyes at him "Actually that's not funny at all" She tried to lift herself back to her seat.

He held her by the waist and pulled her close to him "I'm kidding" He placed both hands on the back of her neck and pulled her face close to his "You're amazing" He said as he grazed his lips against hers. She pulled away from his face again and studied him, she looked into his beautiful green eyes wanting to believe that the Jackson she got to know the last couple of weeks was true. He looked at her in suspense waiting for her response. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it in wordless silence and instead her lips crashed into his. Her nervousness seemed to be fading away the deeper they kissed.

She began unbuttoning his shirt revealing his great pecs and abs "Let's move this to the back seat" She whispered pulling back for air and he nodded. She took off her tank top as she sat at the back seat. After he left his shirt in the front seat he sat beside her and pulled her close for a kiss, she broke away from his kiss and tried to take off her jeans as she stood up "God!" She cried in frustration "These jeans are impossible"

"Come here" He pulled her to straddle his lap "Let me get that for you" She nodded and he kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms and legs around him when he lifted her and laid her on the seat, he then softly trailed kisses on her neck to her collar bone and down to her stomach. She felt him fumble with her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them, he looked up at her and she lifted her hips in response so he was able to get them off.

He stared at her for a few moments, she was lying underneath him in a black and tan lace bra and matching panties, her dark hair was ruffled, her cheeks were flushed and she had the prettiest little smile on her face "God you're beautiful" he said as he kissed his way back up her stomach to her lips.

"Just remind me to wear a skirt tomorrow…" She giggled against his lips.


	6. Before the Storm

*****Chapter6 – Before the Storm**

* * *

><p>"Wow" Jackson said when he saw Lexie going down the stairs. She wore a knee length sleeveless black dress, it was simple and really complimented her small youthful figure.<p>

"Thanks" She looked down at her dress, smoothing out invisible wrinkles.

"You look amazing" He pulled her close to him and kissed her softly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She reached for her purple jacket "Didn't we agree to meet outside the house?"

"Since no one was home I figured there's no harm in waiting for you" He took a step and closed the distance between them.

"Right" She nodded her face just inches from his. They locked eyes, she leaned up to kiss his lips and he passionately kissed her back "It kinda make me wanna test the whole dress theory right now" She smiled and pulled him by the hand leading him to the living room.

"What are you doing?" He smiled when she pushed him to the sofa.

"I already told you" She straddled his lap.

"Someone can come any minute now" He said against her lips which made her whimper in disappointment. "I'll make it up to you, I promise" She nodded before kissing him one last time.

* * *

><p>The name of the place was "The Corner". The lighting was great, there were decent booths, it wasn't too crowded and the general vibe was not bad at all.<p>

"It's kind of like Joe's" Jackson said as they walked in.

"Yea, I know, right?" She smiled as she led them towards a booth at the back of the bar.

"It's like we have our own private Joe's" He grinned as they sat across each other "So what am I getting?"

"I'll have a beer" She said and he got up to order them two beers.

"So what's going on with your father and that young girlfriend of his?" He asked when he set the two bottles on the table.

"They're fine, still together which totally surprises me" She said.

"How come?"

"I don't know" She shrugged.

"Because of the age thing" He stated.

"No" She frowned "Well maybe…" She shrugged as her voice trailed off.

"It's clearly upsetting you" He said sympathetically.

"He's old enough to be her father! For God's sake!" Her eyes widen as she fought not to raise her voice any louder.

"I get it, but didn't you date a man who is like what? Almost fifteen years older than you?" He was talking about Mark.

"It's totally different" She shook her head.

"How is it different?"

"He's not old enough to be my father, come on that's gross"

"So fifteen years of age difference is okay, but twenty five isn't?"

"Are you implying that I'm a hypocrite?" She looked offended.

"No, I'm just saying that I have the feeling you're not opposed to the whole age difference idea, I think it's upsetting you because he's your father"

"I guess you're right" She frowned "It's weird to me that he's with another woman other than my mother"

"You miss her"

Her eyes filled with tears "Everyday" He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her "I'm fine" She wiped the tears from her eyes and snuffled.

"It's okay, you don't have to be strong all the time" He kissed the top of her head "I know how difficult it is to lose someone you love" He didn't elaborate and she didn't ask him to, they just sat there for a few moments until she completely calmed down.

"I know I should be glad that my father is happy again, and that he's moving on, But…" She couldn't find the right words to describe her feelings.

"But it's tough on you since _you_ can't move on" He completed her sentence.

"Exactly" She sighed.

"I get it" He nodded "You shouldn't beat yourself up about it, when the right time will come, when you will be ready, I'm sure no one will support their relationship more than you"

"How do you know that?" She turned to face him.

"I think I learned a thing or two about you" He winked at her "You are actually the most kind-hearted person I know" She smiled coyly "Everything is going to be just fine" He reassured her as his hand rubbed soothing circles on her back "I have an idea"

"What?" She looked at him.

"I say let's ditch this place and go home to bed, what do you say? Care to cuddle with me?" He had a genuine smile on his face.

"No. I feel like I'm ruining our night" She protested.

"Ruining? Not a chance" Her face softened "I'm looking forward to feel you lying next to me, to put my arms around you and just listen to you breathe" He softly caressed her cheek "So what do you say?" She nodded slightly and smiled "Great" His smile grew and he gently kissed her on the forehead "I'm stopping at the men's room, see you in a sec?"

"Sure" She watched him as he left the table and walked to the other side of the bar.

She decided to wait for him near the exit of the place, when she passed by the bar she felt a hand grab hers, she looked at the hand and then at the person who was sitting on the stool and was turning around to face her.


	7. Where It Hurts

*****Chapter7 – Where It Hurts**

* * *

><p>"Alex" Lexie said surprised to see him. There were five empty shots in front of him and he looked completely wasted.<p>

"You and Avery, Huh?" He smirked in contempt.

"Yeah, I guess" She said nervously "I… I got to go to the ladies' room" She was glad she found an excuse to get out of this unpleasant situation.

She washed her hands when Alex entered the ladies' room "What are you doing here?" Her eyes widen in panic from his presence "The men's room is across the hall" She turned off the water but before she was able to reach the paper towels dispenser he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"You know,_ I_ can give you some rebound sex if you want" He nuzzled her ear.

"Alex you're drunk!" She turned around and pushed him away "I really think you should go" Her voice cracked and squeaked, but he was too drunk to even notice.

"And you're kinda slutty" He backed her against the wall "Jumping around from bed to bed, from guy to guy" She froze "I bet you slept with him before you even had a date" He chuckled "You always do that" Her eyes filled with tears "But don't get me wrong, I like it slutty" He pressed his body against hers "Admit it, you like it too, that's what the dress is for isn't it?" He slid his hands underneath her dress and up her thighs trying to reach her panties.

A short blonde girl entered the ladies' room. She could only see Alex's back and his hands messing around underneath Lexie's dress "Oh, sorry" She murmured and turned on her heels.

* * *

><p>In the meantime Jackson walked back and forth around the bar looking for Lexie "Hey" The bartender cried at him "Are you looking for that girl you were with?"<p>

"Yea" Jackson approached the bar.

"She went a few minutes ago to the ladies' room"

"Thanks" Jackson nodded and turned around to look in the direction of the ladies' room.

"But just so you know she wasn't alone, this guy she seemed to know followed her there" The bartender mentioned casually.

Jackson tensed, without thinking too much about this guy and who he could be, he went straight to the ladies' room, when he reached the door the short blonde girl stepped out "I wouldn't go in if I were you, there's this couple there, I think they are going to do it or something"

* * *

><p>Back at the ladies' room Lexie felt Alex's hands trying to tug on her panties "Alex, cut it out!" She pushed his hands away.<p>

"What's wrong?" He leaned to whisper in her ear "You used to like it rough" Her silent tears turned into an uncontrolled sob.

Jackson barged in and immediately pulled Alex away from Lexie, he then pushed him against the wall and punched him in the face "Jackson don't!" Lexie cried as Jackson grabbed Alex by the shirt and she was reaching for his arm trying to pull him away "He's drunk, he doesn't know what he's doing" Jackson slightly pushed him against the wall and let go of his shirt in anger. Alex started to laugh as his body slid down until he was sitting on the floor, he coughed a few times and then threw up all over the floor "Oh gross" Lexie said and then she and Jackson looked at each other in disgust. A moment later Alex passed out "What are we going to do?" She asked Jackson.

"To be honest, I am tempted to leave him here, but I guess we _should_ take him home" He said half heartedly "What do you say, would you be okay with that?" She nodded but her mind was elsewhere, Alex's words still echoed in her head.

The bartender entered the room with his hands covering his eyes "Is everyone decent?"

"Yeah" Jackson answered.

"Oh bummer" The bartender noticed Alex's vomit on the floor.

Lexie gestured with her hands for him not to come any closer "Don't worry" She moved feverishly around the room "I'll clean everything and then we're taking him home"

"Leave it" The bartender said "We'll handle it, just get him out of here, okay?" They both nodded and Jackson bent down to lift Alex on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Jackson parked the car outside of Meredith's house "What do you think? Should we leave him here until he wakes up?" He asked as they both looked at Alex sleeping in the back seat.<p>

"I could care less" She shrugged.

Jackson thought to himself that this wasn't like her, she's must be really upset "Okay then, you go in and a few minutes later I'll get him in"

"Are you sure?" She opened the door of the car.

"Positive" He reassured her.

* * *

><p>After Jackson tucked Alex in his bed he knocked on Lexie's bedroom's door. She opened the door, she was in her pjs and her eyes were puffy and red, he could see she was crying again. He hugged her tight, her head buried in his chest "Is it because of your mother again?" She shook her head "Is it because of Alex?" She didn't answer but she felt the tears filling her eyes again. He kissed the top of her head and soothingly rubbed her back, unaware to the fact that she was crying again until he heard her sobbing against his chest. He stroked her hair "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head. She thought to herself <em>'what can I possibly say? That Alex, whom I once dated, called me a slut? That Alex always knew how to hit me where it hurts?'<em> She was ashamed that she ever dated Alex, that she ever cared for him. She remembered how she sat by his bed when he was healing from his gun wound after the shooting, and when she had her breakdown he didn't even stick around, he just dumped her. He never loved her, he used her to forget about Izzie, deep down she knew that and she felt so unworthy of his love that she thought she deserved it. Even now when she was thinking about what Alex had said to her tonight she felt she deserved it and that it was true, after all Alex did have the tendency to throw the truth in one's face and she did sleep with Alex and then Mark, and then Alex again and then Mark again, and now Jackson? _'What would Jackson think of me? What do I think of myself?' _"Lexie?" His voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?" She looked up at him.

He wiped the tears from her eyes and she cringed at his touch just a little but he sensed it "Do you want me to go?" She shook her head and started sobbing again, he didn't know what was upsetting her so much but he was sure that it had something to do with Alex.

"Can we just lie down and go to sleep?" She asked through her tears.

"Of course" He said and they both climbed into bed. He took off his shoes but left his clothes on "Finally I get to cuddle you" He said when she rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I made Alex Karev to be the villain here but I promise he will redeem himself in the next chapter, I love Alex's character on the show and I don't think that he could ever be a true villain.**


	8. Redemption

*****Chapter8 – Redemption**

* * *

><p>A weak knock on the door woke Jackson up, his arm was stretched out underneath Lexie's head. He tried to gently pull his hand out without waking her up, but a little louder second knock on the door woke her up as well. He kissed the top of her head "Go back to sleep, it's still early" He said and got up to open the door. When he opened it he saw Alex with his hand raised about to knock again. Jackson lightly shoved him two steps back and closed the door behind them "What do you want?" He crossed his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes at Alex in suspicion.<p>

"I came to talk to Lexie" He said as he tried to pass Jackson and reach for the door. Jackson shoved him again, more firmly this time.

"You're not getting anywhere near her" Jackson warned as he raised his hand in Alex's face.

"Come on, I just want to apologize" He took a step forward and when Jackson blocked his way he took a step back "Ugh" He groaned in despair.

"What did you do anyway?" He crossed his arms across his chest again.

"Lexie didn't tell you?"

Jackson shook his head "She was too upset, thanks to you" He narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw in anger "Well?" He raised his eyebrows and gestured with his hand for Alex to answer.

"I don't know maybe she didn't say anything cause she doesn't want you to know" He shrugged, trying to look innocent.

"Cut the crap Karev!" He raised his voice as he was getting impatient.

"Fine" He rolled his eyes and put his hands on his waist "Just don't yell, I have the worst hangover" He furrowed his brow.

"Well you deserve it, now talk!" Jackson ordered.

"I… Eh..." He stuttered "I… Eh..." He shrugged and gestured with his hand as if he didn't know what to say "Well, I Eh… _I basically called her a slut_" He finally blurted out in one breath.

Jackson's eyes opened wide "You what?"

Alex nodded slightly and shrugged, he then looked down at his shoes and lowered his voice in shame "I also might have tried to…" His voice trailed off as he gestured with his hand for Jackson to figure it out by himself.

"To what?" Jackson couldn't possibly imagine what he was talking about.

"You know"

"No _I don't know_"

"To mess with her" He could see that Jackson was still not getting it "You know, have sex with her, well more like screw her senseless" Jackson's face reddened, he was furious "Everything is kind of vague, but I'm quite sure nothing happened" He said when Jackson shoved him against the wall and raised his fist up in his face ready to punch him. Alex held his hands up in surrender "I'm a jerk, I know it, you can punch me if you want, I deserve it, but come on just let me apologize to her, she doesn't deserve it, she's been nothing but good to me" He pleaded and Jackson took a deep breath and stepped back.

"Ugh!" Jackson said in frustration "I feel like killing you right now!" He clenched his fists and gnashed his teeth, holding himself from hitting Alex "You're such an ass, no wonder she was so upset" Jackson shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I really am" His tone of voice was sincere "Come on man, let me talk to her"

"Well don't hold your breath" He reached for the door "I doubt it if she will want to see your sorry ass" He entered the room leaving Alex waiting outside.

* * *

><p>"Hey" Jackson said when he found Lexie sitting on her bed with a nervous expression on her face "Why aren't you still asleep?"<p>

"He told you didn't he?" She stared at her feet and nervously twirled her hair around her finger, he quietly sat beside her and she looked him directly in the eyes "He told you what happen" He nodded in reply and she went back to twirl her hair and stare at her feet.

"Look, he doesn't remember everything so I just want to know if he hurt you" She looked at him "Physically" He added cautiously, she closed her eyes and shook her head. "You want me to kick his ass, I'll kick his ass" She shook her head and forced herself to chuckle "Cause I _really_ _want to kick his ass_" He said passionately, emphasizing every word, and she chuckled for real this time. "Good. You're smiling again" He said fondly as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, he then kissed the top of her head "Lexie" She looked at him "Karev is still here" She tensed "He is waiting behind the door"

"Well what does he want?" She pulled back from him just a little and he loosened his hold on her.

"He just wants to talk, you don't have to say yes, but he wants to apologize, and I will be right outside if you need me" His hand gently rubbed her back up and down to reassure her.

"I don't know" She shrugged "I kind of denied the fact that I'll ever have to see him again" She looked at him "It's stupid I know" She sighed in sadness.

"It's not stupid" He said sympathetically "I can understand that you don't want to see him again, but…" He was trying to complete the sentence but she interrupted

"But eventually I will have to" She frowned a little and he nodded in reply.

"Better to deal with it sooner than later?" She asked, waiting for his approval.

"It's your call" He said softly.

She took a deep breath and sighed heavily "Okay, sooner it is"

He got up and walked towards the door "Are you sure?" He asked when he reached for the doorknob.

"Nope, but I don't think I'll ever be" He clenched his jaw and looked at her in sorrow "It's okay, I'll be okay" She reassured him and he gazed at her for a few moments as if to see that she's not changing her mind before he opened the door.

* * *

><p>"Lex" Alex rushed to get in when Jackson opened the door.<p>

"Not so fast" Jackson grabbed him by the arm stopping him to get any further "No funny business" He whispered since he didn't want to stress Lexie out.

"Ha ha, I'm sober now!" Alex rolled his eyes and Jackson eyed him carefully.

"I'm right outside" He made sure they both heard him before he got out of the room, leaving the two to talk.

"Lex" He stood in front of her "About last night, about what I said, I didn't mean it" He shook his head.

On one hand she was very angry at him and wanted to scream at him, and on the other she was nervous and felt the need to flee from his presence. Instead she just sat there for a few moments until she found the courage to open her mouth "It sure sounded like you did" She said with a shaky voice.

"Lex" He sat beside her "I'm a jerk, we both know that" She glanced at him "You shouldn't listen to everything I say, besides I was completely wasted, I'm not excusing what I did, but you really should not take seriously what a drunk man say" He nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Why?" She looked at him "Why are you like that? What do you get out of it?" Her eyes were moist. He didn't look at her, he just shrugged. "I never could understand you, even when we were together, I never knew why you make such a big effort to push everyone away from you, it always seemed that you want everyone to believe that you are this selfish bastard"

"Maybe because I am"

"I don't believe that" She said without hesitation.

"God! You never cease to amaze me" He shook his head and smiled at her "After what I did to you last night, after _all_ the nasty things I said to you, you still believe there's good in me" He chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

"I do" She said "I just don't get it, I don't get you, I don't get why we never worked" The moment she finished talking she regretted her last words, she regretted that she mentioned their relationship, she didn't want him to think that she is still stuck there, still thinking about him in that way, because she wasn't, she only felt the need to have some closure.

"Lexie" She looked at him "Normally I wouldn't admit it, but you deserve to hear it, I couldn't possibly take our relationship seriously because whenever I think of a future with someone I always get kicked in the teeth, I'm an emotional train wreck" He chuckled at himself.

"What about…" She wanted to ask about Lucy but he fiercely shook his head so she stopped.

"Look, last night, I wanted to get away from everyone, and then I saw you and Jackson and I got jealous of what you have" She raised her eyebrows in surprise "_And_ Lucy just dumped me, but not before that bitch"

"Alex!" She interrupted him, scolding him for using that language.

"Not before that _bitch_ stole my job in Africa!" He continued.

"That bitch!" Her eyes widen and they both laughed.

"I'm really sorry I took it out on you" They looked at each other "Being the only one I've ever been in a relationship with that didn't screw me over, you definitely did not deserved that" She nodded in understanding. "I'm gonna go now" He patted his knees and got up "Before I return to my old ways and say something stupid that I completely don't mean" He pressed his lips together and nodded, midway to the door he turned around to face her "I _really_ am sorry"

"I know" She reassured him, and he opened the door to leave. When the door opened Jackson jumped up from the floor, where he sat and waited for them to finish their conversation.

"Don't mess this up like I did" Alex said when he quickly brushed past Jackson on his way out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are always welcome  
><strong>


	9. Slowing Down

**A/N: I intend to continue writing this story no matter what will happen between Jackson and Lexie in the season finale, but I'm still crossing my fingers for everything to work out for them tomorrow.**

* * *

><p><strong>***Chapter9 – Slowing Down<strong>

* * *

><p>"Is everything okay?" Jackson asked cautiously when he peeked inside the room.<p>

"Yeah" She had a little smile on her face "What was that about? What did he say to you?" She asked when he entered the room.

"He told me not to mess things up like he did" He shrugged as if he didn't know what Alex was talking about.

She snorted "You're nothing like him" She got up from the bed and took a few steps to close the distance between them, she then wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to hug him tight. They stood like that for a long minute until Jackson pulled Lexie gently by the hair so they were locking eyes, he leaned down to kiss her deep and with passion, she kissed him back and while their lips were joined together he walked her towards the bed "Stop, stop, stop, stop" She pulled back for air "We can't do this" She shook her head "I can't do this" Jackson pressed his lips together, holding back the urge to taste her sweet lips again "I think we rushed things" She continued "I've rushed things" She sat on the bed her elbows on her knees, holding her face in her hands and looking puzzled.

"Is this about Alex?" He sat beside her.

"Yes and no, I mean Alex and I worked things out and I forgive him and all, but I think he was right about some of the things he said" He didn't reply, he already felt that this conversation is going in a direction he didn't like. She turned to him and took his hand in hers "Jackson" He looked at her with a severe expression on his face "I think we should go back to being just friends" He immediately pulled his hand from hers and stood up.

"Okay" He said indifferently and walked to the door.

"Okay? That's all you got to say?" She was even more confused than before.

"It seems like your mind is already made up" He shrugged "So it's not important what I think"

"Jackson" She got up and walked over to him "That's not true" She could feel her eyes were getting moist "What you think is important, _you_ are important" To those words his face completely softened "I don't want to lose you, not as a friend and not as more than that, but…" Her voice trailed off when she felt she couldn't express her thoughts.

"But what?" He raised his eyebrows in anticipation.

"Ugh!" She started pacing around the room feeling frustrated that she couldn't make him read her thoughts without the need to explain them with words.

"Lexie, relax, I'm not going anywhere, take all the time you need" He reassured.

She lay down on the bed with her arms stretched to the sides. "Ah…" She sighed and stared at the ceiling.

Jackson sat on the floor with his back leaning against the bed. She glanced at the back of his neck and felt her entire body relax, knowing now that he can hear her voice without looking at her, so she managed to gather her thoughts "You know that I've been with Alex and then Mark"

"Mmm-hm"

"And now you" She took a deep breath "And you make me feel _so_ _good_" She closed her eyes emphasizing the last two words "and I like being with you"

"I like being with you too" He said softly and she was happy to find out that he feels the same.

"And…" She hesitated feeling nervous about what she was going to say "And the sex is the best!" She was relieved she could get it out without sounding nervous. Jackson grinned to himself, half embarrassed half flattered. "But Alex was right, I do tend to jump into bed with a guy too quickly, before I even get a chance to know him, well I mean you"

"Is that what this is all about?" He said as he turned around and climbed onto the bed to face her "We don't have to have sex" She looked at him slightly surprised "Sex is not what we are all about" He said when he lay beside her and both of them were looking at the ceiling "I love spending time with you, talking with you, sharing my thoughts with you" He lifted himself on one elbow and smiled at her "Holding you, kissing you..." She smiled back feeling his breath on her lips.

When he was about to kiss her, she cradled both of his cheeks in her hands and stopped him "Well that's the problem" She was hypnotized to his stunning green eyes and felt her body melting from within.

"What is?" His face just inches from hers as he was staring into her big brown eyes.

"The kissing" She said.

He lay back down beside her in disappointment and crossed his arms across his chest "So now we can't even kiss?"

"I dunno, well the kissing, it makes me wanna have sex with you" He noticed the apologetic tone in her voice.

He turned on his side to face her and gently put his hand on her waist "Can we cuddle?" She turned to face him as well, they looked into each other's eyes and she nodded in reply. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her, her head resting on his chest so he was able to inhale the light lavender scent of her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was just a short chapter, hoping for more development in the next one... Let me know what you think!**


	10. Ready, Set, Go!

**A/N: It's so nice to log in for an update and read your kind reviews, so thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>***Chapter10 – Ready, Set, Go!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Morning" Jackson acknowledged Lexie when she entered the locker room. He pulled his shirt over his head as he was about to change into his scrubs.<p>

"Morning" She replied casually. Every now and then they would arrive to the hospital separately since they still wanted to keep their relationship a secret.

"You don't have to pretend, it's just me here" Alex teased "And Lex, close your mouth, you're drooling"

She turned from staring at Jackson's bare chest to looking wide-eyed at Alex "I am not!" She could feel the heat in her cheeks.

"Whatever" He turned away from his locker and left the room with a smug look on his face.

"I was not" She said still feeling flushed.

"I know" Jackson said casually when he finished changing into his scrubs and wore his watch on his wrist "Do you know on whose service you are today?"

"No, but I heard Hunt wants to see all of the residents in the third floor's auditorium"

"Save you a seat then?" He put on his white coat.

"No, that's okay" She waved a dismissive hand at him. She was disappointed that he's not waiting for her in the locker room and he noticed that, but he wanted to avoid the awkwardness in watching her change out of her clothes.

"I'll save you a seat" He stated when he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>April and Lexie walked into the auditorium when Jackson waved at their direction from his seat in the back row, Lexie noticed that there was one available seat next to him "I think Jackson saved you a seat" Lexie pointed at the seat, directing April to it.<p>

"Oh, thanks" April went pass Cristina and Meredith who were sitting at the beginning of the row. When Jackson noticed that April was coming over he gave Lexie a surprised and confused look thinking to himself _'what the hell?'_ Lexie shrugged in return and took a seat in the third row next to Alex.

"What happened?" Alex turned his head glancing over at Jackson "Lover boy didn't save you a seat?" He grinned at her.

"Oh, shut up!" She said sharply and rolled her eyes at him.

Hunt cleared his throat "Thank you all for coming" it was difficult to hear him since a few residents were still talking in the background.

Bailey got up from her seat in the front row and turned to face the residents "Who wants to be in charge of all rectal exams for the rest of the month?" She scanned the crowd with a serious look on her face "No volunteers?" The auditorium went silent "Yeah, that's what I thought" She gestured with her hand for Hunt to continue as she sat back down.

"Thanks" Hunt nodded awkwardly at Bailey and turned to the residents "Residents, today we're starting diagnosis week. The goal is to improve your diagnosis skills, we want you to acquire more knowledge so you will be able to diagnose a patient's condition faster and more accurately" Hunt looked at the residents and continued "We will need you to pair up, so everyone is assigned to work with the one who's seating next to him" Lexie glanced at Alex, Meredith and Cristina high fived and Jackson forced himself to smile at April "It's going to be in a form of a competition, each of you will get the chance to go through the patients' charts and interview them, of course we will prepare the patients for your arrival, so they won't be overwhelmed from the amount of questions coming their way" He chuckled to himself "The pair that will be the first to the diagnose correctly a patient's condition gets a point"

"And what does the winner get?" Cristina interrupted.

"Well the winners gain our respect" Hunt smiled slightly at her.

"I'd rather compete for surgery or even lunch for that matter" Alex commented and the crowed burst into giggles. Bailey got up and narrowed her eyes at Alex who slid down in his chair trying to avoid Bailey's furious look.

"Settle down" Hunt hissed the crowd "One last thing and you're all dismissed" The residents lowered their voices "Every day at 15:00 we will gather here to discuss the cases of the day, so don't be late, that's all, have a good week and good luck" Hunt nodded at them and turned to talk to Bailey.

All of the residents hurried to get out of the room, April stopped Jackson when he was on his way to Lexie "Jackson! We need to discuss strategy"

Jackson nodded at her and glanced over at Lexie "See you in ten at the second floor nurses' station?" He asked impatiently.

"Okay" April nodded.

"Great" He said and hurried to catch Lexie on her way out "What was that all about?" He approached her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked innocently.

He got even closer to her "Why did you pair me up with April?" She looked around to see if anyone was watching, since they were standing very close to each other and she thought it might look suspicious.

"It's not like I knew they are going to pair us up" She looked into his eyes "I thought if she knew you are saving the seat for me she will get all suspicious again" She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"That's all?" He asked.

"That's all" She reassured.

"So it's not like you're into Karev or something like that" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"_What? No!_" She said without hesitation, looking a bit overwhelmed "I can't believe that thought even crossed your mind, knowing what he did and all"

"You're right I'm sorry, but I don't know anymore" He took a step back and crossed his arms across his chest "You don't want anyone to know about us, you choose to sit next to Karev _knowing_ that I saved you a seat, and now you're competing with him against me" He shrugged "You tell me – what the hell am I suppose to think?" He gave her a piercing look.

"Jackson" She took a step forward "I already told you, I didn't know it would turn out to be this way, and it was either sitting next to Alex or that annoying redhead from ENT" She explained softly but she could see that he was not about to relent "If we go public would it make you feel better?" She looked at him.

"Don't do this" She was surprised at his snappy reaction "Don't do something you don't want just for my sake" He shook his head.

"Well, I don't know what else to say" She said with a nervous smile on her face.

"Forget it, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up anyway" His voice suddenly softened.

"Are you sure?" She raised her eyebrows doubting the sudden change in his tone of voice.

"I'm sure" He said and glanced at his watch "I gotta go, I promised April I would meet her in two minutes" He turned to leave.

"Wait" She hurried to close the distance between them as he turned back to face her "Good luck" She moved in to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

He looked into her eyes with a surprised expression on his face "What did you that for?"

"I wanted to" She smiled at him, hoping for a true reconciliation.

"Good luck to you too" He smiled back at her and turned to leave.

"Well aren't you gonna kiss me for good luck too?"

He turned around, shook his head and bit his bottom lip "You're crazy Lexie Grey!" He smiled and quickly took two steps in her direction "And you're driving me crazy too" He hurried to pull her close to him and kiss her passionately. "Good luck" He smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers and she smiled back "Now I really gotta go" She nodded and he gave her one last short kiss before going to meet April.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To be continued...**


	11. With Me or Against Me

*****Chapter11 – With Me or Against Me**

* * *

><p>"So what do you think?" Lexie asked Alex as they were sitting across each other at the hospital's research lab.<p>

"About what?" Alex wondered.

"About the case from 104" She rolled her eyes at him, surprised he even asked since it was what they have been talking about for the last hour, it was what everyone was talking about.

"Yeah, I know" He rolled his eyes back at her "I mean what about it?"

"Well, do you think they will give extra points for diagnosing it?"

"I dunno" He shrugged indifferently "I don't care about the stupid points anyway"

"Well you should" She looked at him "It could help you get chief resident"

"Whatever" He continued to flip through the book that was in front of him. Lexie got up to look for some more medical journals. She went through the shelves and found in one of the journals an article about a rare condition which she thought just might match the man's symptoms from 104, she glanced over at Alex, she could see he was immersed in the book in front of him so she snuck to the copy machine and made a copy of that article.

She sat back down across from Alex "Did you find anything?" He asked without raising his head from the book.

"Nope" She cleared her throat and tried not to look nervous "I think we've wasted too much time on one case, maybe we should move on? That way we can catch up with the others"

"You're right" He immediately closed the book "let's do something more interesting, this place depresses the hell out of me" They both hurried to get up and return all the journals and books that were in front of them before they left.

* * *

><p>Lexie and Alex got into room 203, Lexie picked up the chart of the patient in the first bed when she heard a familiar voice "There's nothing for you to do here" Jackson peeked from the curtain, he was examining the patient in the third bed. Alex and Lexie approached him "I already diagnosed the first two in this room, and I'm just about to finish with the third" He grinned at them. Alex and Lexie rolled their eyes at him "Seriously" His voice was sincere "I think you should go to another room, you're wasting your time"<p>

"Fine" Lexie pulled Alex by the arm "Come on Alex, let's go"

"Wait a second" Alex loosened her grip on him "How come you're working alone? Where's April?" He wondered.

"See, that's her strategy, we split, that way we can cover more cases" Jackson answered.

"Genius" Alex nodded in admiration "How come we didn't think of that?" He looked at Lexie.

"But that way they can't discuss the case or consult with one another" Lexie explained.

"That's what I said!" Jackson agreed "But arguing with April is like talking to a brick wall" He chuckled to himself.

"I kinda like the way that girl thinks" Alex referred to April "Still think it's genius" He stated as he raised his eyebrows at Jackson and turned to leave "Lexie are you coming?"

"In a sec" She lingered, waiting for Alex to leave the room.

"Are you gonna do it in front of the patients?" Alex laughed at them from the doorway.

"Alex!" Lexie scolded him and Jackson shook his head thinking how immature Alex is. Alex left the room pleased with himself, they could still hear him laughing down the hallway.

"What's going on?" Jackson took a step towards Lexie.

"Nothing in particular" She handed him a chart "Just thought you'd might want to check that case in 104"

"The one that everyone is talking about?" He flipped quickly through the chart.

"Yea" She nodded.

"Okay, thanks, I'll give it to April, she's in charge of the even number rooms" Lexie raised her eyebrows in wonder "Don't ask" He shook his head and rolled his eyes "You know, you will have to make it up to me for pairing me up with her"

"I didn't…" She began to get defensive.

He interrupted "I know, just kidding" He smiled at her "Thanks" He gestured with the chart she gave him.

"You're welcome" She smiled and gave him one official nod before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Can I have your attention please?" Hunt hissed the residents at the auditorium, it was the last day of the diagnosis week and everybody was anxious to know who won the competition. "First I would like to go over today's cases, we will begin with the case of Chuck from 104, this case was not easy to diagnose so I would like to congratulate Dr. Avery and Dr. Kepner for the successful prognosis" He nodded at them and April smiled and glanced at Jackson "As you all know the patient complaint about stiffness and pain in his lower back, his x-ray and lab results were clean and there was no evidence of infection" He looked at the crowd and continued "Dr. Avery and Dr. Kepner managed to discover that Chuck is suffering from SPS, also known as the stiff person syndrome, it's an extremely rare neurological disorder, and Dr. Shepherd is here to explain all about it" He looked over at Derek "Dr. Shepherd?" Derek got up and Hunt took a seat in the front row.<p>

* * *

><p>When Hunt finished going through all of the cases of that day, he turned to the residents to announce the winners "Well, I have to say that Dr. Bailey and I were really impressed and that it was a close call. In the third place with 9% of the cases are Dr. Karev and Dr. Grey, in the second with 11% are Dr. Avery and Dr. Kepner and in the first place with 12% are Dr. Yang and Dr. Grey" The residents started to clap as Lexie interrupted "Wait a second" Lexie raised her hand, asking permission to speak. Hunt nodded at her, signing her to continue "Didn't you take into consideration that special case from 104?"<p>

"We did" Hunt explained "Still these are the results" He looked at Lexie and then turned back to the residents "I would like to add that all of you, not only the ones that came in the first three places, did an excellent job. I would like to thank you all…" Hunt continued but Lexie didn't listened anymore, she seemed puzzled, she tried to make all kind of calculations in her head, but couldn't figure things out.

When the residents were starting to leave the room, she approached Jackson and April who were congratulating Cristina and Meredith. Lexie congratulated them as well and after they left she turned to face Jackson "I don't get it" Lexie gestured with her hand at them "You two should have won"

"What's going on?" April interfered.

"Nothing" Jackson waved a dismissive hand at April.

"It's not nothing" Lexie continued.

"I'll explain later" Jackson interrupted her, he gave her a look trying to hint that they should ditch April first.

"Well maybe I should go?" April said nervously as she could feel the tension between them, Jackson nodded slightly at her.

"You can stay" Lexie said and Jackson raised his eyebrows at her in wonder thinking to himself '_what's going on with Lexie? did she forget that April can find out about us? does she not care anymore?'_ Her voice interrupted his thoughts "She can stay" Lexie repeated when she looked in Jackson's eyes.

"You're sure?" Jackson asked, warning tone in his voice.

"I'm sure" She said decisively.

"Fine" He smirked "Well, yes we should have won, let's just say that some of the cases I diagnosed were listed on your behalf"

"What?" April and Lexie asked simultaneously.

"What's up?" Alex approached them.

"Jackson, how did it happen?" April asked.

"How what happen?" Alex kept interfering, he looked at the three of them back and forth.

"Shh…" Lexie hissed him "Well?" Lexie turned back to Jackson "Are you gonna answer?"

"Why does it matter?" He tried to avoid answering their question.

"It matters" Lexie insisted "April is your partner and she deserves to know why you didn't win" April, Alex and Lexie all stared at him.

"Fine, I forged Lexie's signature so you guys would take the credit" Jackson shrugged.

"What?" April eyes widen and Alex chuckled "Why did you do that?" Jackson looked at Lexie, who tried to avoid his look.

"Well?" Alex smirked, knowing why Jackson did what he did "Tell her" He pointed at April.

"Don't be so smug" Jackson shot back at Alex "It's not like your partner is innocent"

"What? What did I do?" Lexie asked trying to look innocent.

"The case from 104…" Jackson's voice trailed off as he gestured with his hand for her to understand by herself.

"That was you?" April raised her eyebrows in surprise as she looked at Lexie.

"What was?" Alex looked at April in interest.

"When I went through the chart of Chuck from 104 I found an article about his condition" She looked confused "I thought that someone had left it there because he couldn't confirm the diagnosis" She turned to look at Lexie "So you left it there on purpose, so I would find it?" Lexie nodded slightly in embarrassment "But why?" April tried to understand "Why would you that for me?"

"I Ah..." Lexie stammered.

"She didn't do it for you, she did it for Jackson" Alex interfered.

"I still don't get it" April looked at Lexie and then at Jackson.

"They're _in love_" Alex said in mockery right before he turned to leave.

"What? When did that happen?" April looked at Lexie who gazed at her shoes in embarrassment "Jackson?" April turned to look at him.

"I don't know about _in love_" Jackson replied and Lexie glanced at him "But we've been dating for a few weeks now" Lexie finally looked back up "See I told you she didn't know" Jackson grinned at Lexie.

"Good for you" Lexie answered sarcastically, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well, that's great!" April said with a genuine smile on her face "I'm really happy for you guys!" Lexie and Jackson slightly smiled back "And don't worry, I won't say a word, your secret is safe with me" She lowered her voice and winked at them "And Jackson! Next time find yourself another partner, one who's also willing to hand out points" She preached right before she left the room, leaving Lexie and Jackson standing and looking at each other in awkward silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lexie and Jackson just can't work against each other, Lexie wanted to help Jackson be a better candidate for Chief Resident, and he wanted her to win too. Let me know what do you think about that.**


	12. You're Not In Love

*****Chapter12 – You're Not In Love  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Jackson!" Lexie whispered in his direction when she passed the patient's room he was in.<p>

"What?" He approached the doorway.

"Let's go to lunch today at a different hour than everybody" She kept whispering.

"Why?" He whispered as well.

"I want us to be alone" She gave him a small flirty smile and glanced at the hallway, worried that someone will notice.

"Okay" He wickedly smiled back.

She rolled her eyes at him "That's not what I meant! See you _in the cafeteria_ at 14:00" She whispered "Now go!" She pushed him back to the room and looked to the sides before she left.

* * *

><p>Jackson entered the cafeteria and sat across Lexie, he could see by her facial expression that she was mad "It's almost 14:15" She checked her watch.<p>

"I know, I'm sorry, I got held up with a patient that coded" He apologized.

She looked at him in suspicion "Are you playing with me?"

"What? No!" He chuckled "Why would you think that? I told you I'm not into games, well not that kind of games anyway" He suggestively raised his eyebrow and grinned.

She rolled her eyes "Here we go"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"It's the sex thing" She frowned.

"What are you talking about? Lexie are you serious?" He turned serious "I don't care about that, I care about _you_"

"You're just not _in love_" She said sarcastically.

"So that's what your upset about" He leaned back and crossed his arms across his chest. She glanced at him nervously as they sat there in silence. She dug her fork in her salad, playing with it when Jackson finally broke the silence "I don't think it's Karev's or April's business how I feel about you" He lowered his head trying to catch a glimpse of her eyes "Lexie?" He said when she kept staring at her food.

"What?" She raised her head and looked at him.

He leaned forward "I am" He whispered as he looked directly in her beautiful brown eyes.

Her face softened and the sadness in her eyes turned into joy "You are?" She suppressed a timid smile.

"I am" He smiled and his green eyes sparkled along "How can I not be?" He shook his head looking at her, admiring everything about her.

"Quit staring at me! You're making me blush" She smiled coyly.

"You asked for it!" He chuckled.

"Okay, but now you can stop" She nervously looked around.

"Did I tell you you're crazy?" He smiled and nodded as he got up "I'm going to get something to eat, be right back, and while I'm gone, try not to drive your veggies crazy or something"

"Ha ha, very funny" She cried at him sarcastically when he walked away.

* * *

><p>Jackson placed his tray on the table as he sat across Lexie. She looked at him "Are you a dog or a cat person?" She asked out of the blue.<p>

"What?" He chuckled "Where did that come from?" He took a bite of his sandwich.

"Come on, do you prefer dogs or cats?" She asked seriously.

"Neither" He replied mouthful.

"But let's say you had to choose, what would you choose?" She insisted.

He swallowed almost choking on his food "Why on earth would I have to choose?" He asked.

"I don't know, just hypothetically" She rolled her eyes "Humor me" She urged him to answer.

"Fine then I'd choose dogs" He opened his water bottle "Now tell me why" He gestured with his hand for her to answer.

"No reason" She shrugged.

"Seriously? You just insisted for no reason?" He wondered.

"Why are you surprised?"

"You know, usually people ask questions cause they're interested in the answer" He replied sarcastically.

"Well, I'm interested in getting to know you better" She said decisively.

"Okay" He nodded without saying another word.

"You think it's stupid" She stated.

"What is? The whole cat dog person thing?" He looked at her "Maybe, but getting to know each other? I don't think it's stupid at all"

"Fine" She grouched "Let's talk about something else" She said while he kept on eating "So, did you think in what do you want to specialize?" She asked.

"Actually yeah, I gave it a lot of thought" He drank from his water bottle "But it's complicated" He shook his head "Maybe we should change the subject"

"No, I would love to hear what your thoughts are" She pleaded.

"Fine, just remember you asked for it" He raised his eyebrows, warning her and she nodded in reply "Okay, starting from cardio, I like it but I'll have a tough time competing against Yang, neuro is Meredith's thing but I'm not drawn to that anyway" She listened intently "ob is _definitely_ not my style" She giggled as his eyes widen in anxiety just from thinking about it "I recently considered plastics seriously, but now that's out of the question, ortho is too aggressive for…"

She interrupted "Wait, wait, wait… what did you just say?"

"I knew this was a bad idea" He slammed his fist on the table, regretting he agreed to talk about it.

"No, tell me"

"There's nothing to tell" He shrugged "There's nothing surprising about it either"

"How come?"

"Look, it's not important, can we _please_ let it go?" He pleaded.

She nodded "Okay, putting plastics and my ex aside, I think you were wrong about cardio too. I actually think that if anyone can compete against Cristina it's you, besides I'm sure there's enough room for the both of you" She said almost in one breath.

"Thanks" He looked at her "You're cute when you get so enthusiastic, you know I love that about you, right?"

"What?" She blushed.

"Ever since you gave me that diaper speech…" He grinned and nodded.

"Stop! Don't talk about that" She giggled and covered his mouth with her hand.

He kissed the inside of her palm "You really impressed me"

"Cut it out!" She said sharply as she withdrew her hand and looked around.

"I mean it" He giggled "There's something special about you Lexie Grey" He fondly touched her nose with his finger "And don't you forget it" She looked down at the table in embarrassment "Come on, we gotta go back to work" He picked up their trays.

"Aww… do we have to?" She said disappointed, dragging her feet behind him when he returned back the trays.

"Yeah" He turned to face her and smiled "Wait for me when the shift is over?" He asked and she nodded in reply "And will you sleep with me tonight?" He leaned to whisper in her ear "Just sleep" He stated as he threw his hands up and shrugged.

She looked at him and smiled "Just sleep" She repeated and nodded in reply.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would love to read what you think!** **And of course to be continued...**


	13. Three Weeks Two Days

*****Chapter13 – Three Weeks Two Days**

* * *

><p>"It's been three weeks and two days" Lexie barged into April's room.<p>

"Lexie? Is that you?" April squinted her eyes, blinded from the light shining through the door.

"Yeah" She took a seat on the edge of April's bed.

"Well what time is it? I have the feeling I should still be asleep" April yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"It's almost five AM" Lexie replied as April yawned once more "It's been three weeks and two days" Lexie repeated.

"What are you talking about?" April reluctantly sat up in her bed.

"Jackson and I" Lexie continued "We haven't had sex in three weeks and two days"

"Why are you talking about this with me?" April sounded stressed out "_I _don't know anything about sex" She chuckled nervously.

"Well you and Alex are the only ones that know about Jackson and me" She sighed "Normally I would talk about this with Meredith"

"Talk to me about what?" Meredith asked from the doorway "Heard my name on the way to the bathroom, Derek is occupying our bathroom again, lately he's been acting like such a girl in the mornings" She rolled her eyes and sat on the bed next to Lexie "So what's up Lexie?"

"It's nothing" Lexie waved a dismissive hand at her "Really not important" She shook her head as she got up and turned to leave "It's been three weeks and two days since I had sex" She blurted as she turned on her heels and faced them again "I think I'm going crazy" She lowered her voice and her eyes widen "We sleep together every night" She continued on her rant "Just sleep, and I'm going crazy, I spend half the nights just staring at him asking myself why the hell am I not jumping his bones already" She started pacing around the room "Cause I want to" She closed her eyes "I _really really_ want to, but I said I wouldn't and now I don't even remember why" She chuckled at herself as she shrugged and threw her hands up in despair.

"Lexie, breath!" Meredith tried to calm her down, she patted on the bed beside her, motioning Lexie to sit down. Lexie took a deep breath and sighed heavily when she took a seat next to her sister "Are you talking about Mark? Cause I thought the two of you are not talking" Meredith asked her.

"Yeah, we're still not talking, it's not Mark" Lexie shook her head.

"Tell me it's not Alex again" Meredith said sounding worried.

"It's not Alex" Lexie assured her.

"Alex couldn't _just sleep_ next to anything that moves even if his life depended on it" April snorted, Lexie and Meredith turned to look at her "I'm gonna go" April said as she got out from under the covers "I need to get ready for work" She took a towel and a change of clothes when she hurried to leave the two sisters to talk.

"It's Jackson" Lexie said lowly as she glanced at Meredith, dreading her reaction.

Meredith raised her eyebrows in surprise "Jackson Avery" She stated and Lexie nodded "Wow…" She seemed impressed as she pondered for a while "Well it's about time, you deserve a good guy like him"

"Really? You think he's a good guy?" Lexie was happy to hear her sister approve.

"I think he is" Meredith nodded "He seems to know what he wants, he's not sleeping around, and he doesn't have an ex-wife or a child on the way as far as I know of" She smiled at her sister "Then why are you abstaining? Or rather, how on earth can you?" Meredith giggled.

"It's impossible" Lexie laid down on the bed and let out the air in her lungs "I can't take it anymore, I'm telling you I think I want it more than he does" She sat back up and looked at Meredith "It never happened to me" Lexie's eyes widen.

"I'm sure he wants it just as much" Meredith reassured her "I bet he just doesn't want to pressure you" She put her arm on Lexie's shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

"Thanks" Lexie smiled at her "See, we started having sex and then I realized that this time I want to do it right, that I need to get to know him and then have sex with him, not the other way around"

"Sounds very logical" Meredith nodded in agreement.

"It may be logical" Lexie said "But it is not doable" She lay down on the bed again and closed her eyes.

"Mer?" Lexie jumped from the bed, startled at the voice coming from the stairs.

"In here" Meredith shouted back from the room.

"I'm gonna go" Lexie stepped towards the doorway.

"Why the long face little Grey?" Cristina asked as she brushed past Lexie entering the room and taking a seat next to Meredith.

"She's having boy problems" Meredith looked at Cristina.

"Meredith!" Lexie growled "We're not telling anybody yet"

"By we, she means her and Jackson" Meredith explained to Cristina, ignoring her sister pleads.

"Ooh… I want details" Cristina said in a devious tone of voice.

"I'm not talking to you about it" Lexie frowned "Neither of you" She narrowed her eyes at her sister in anger.

"They stopped having sex three weeks ago" Meredith said to Cristina.

"And two days" Lexie added and the two looked at her in wonder "Well… just to be exact" She nodded looking restless.

"That bad Huh?" Cristina asked sarcastically, looking at Lexie with pity.

"No!" Lexie protested.

"Then on a scale from one to ten how is he?" Cristina continued to probe.

"Stop it! You can try as much as you want, you're not getting anything out of me" Lexie said decisively.

"I always said Avery is a dish rag, and dish rags are never good in bed" Cristina said as Meredith covered her own mouth and giggled.

"You are soooo… wrong" Lexie smiled nervously "He is way more than a ten"

"I knew it!" Cristina said with a smug smile on her face "Great kisser – great in bed" She said with a nod.

"You and Jackson kissed" Lexie said, half asking half stating.

"Yeah, he kissed me" Cristina's replied, her voice faking enthusiasm, she was acting like she is running her fingers through her hair with pleasure, mocking at Lexie.

"Seriously, why did you even ask me?" Lexie asked as she was getting restless.

"Just wanted to confirm" Cristina nodded "Now little Grey, spill the beans, who's got more skills? Sloan, Karev or Avery?" Cristina raised her eyebrows at Lexie.

Lexie rolled her eyes at her and snorted in contempt "Come on, give her a break" Meredith giggled and pulled Cristina towards the door "Let's go downstairs and get some coffee" Cristina looked disappointed when the two left a very confused and desperate Lexie behind.

* * *

><p>While Cristina and Meredith sat at the kitchen table sipping on their coffee, Lexie was standing at the kitchen counter pouring cereal from a box into a bowl. "Morning" Jackson greeted everyone and went to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee.<p>

"Morning" Lexie replied when she opened the fridge, reaching for the milk carton.

Jackson took a sip from his coffee when he noticed that Meredith and Cristina are staring at him attentively "What?" He turned to face them.

"They know" Lexie said as she stood next to him with two bowls in her hands.

"Good" He nodded and turned to face Lexie "Didn't see you this morning" He leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips.

Meredith smiled at the sight of her joyful sister "I'm going to get ready for work" She said before she went upstairs.

"Breakfast of champions?" Lexie smiled at Jackson as she placed the two bowls on the table.

"Little Grey, you're gonna make such a terrible housewife" Cristina stated with her usual straight face.

"Well I don't plan on being a housewife" Lexie countered "I'm a surgeon too you know"

"Then who will feed all the little adorable green eyed Averys running around?" Cristina chuckled at them as she left her cup in the sink and turned to leave.

"Don't listen to her" Jackson said as he was eating his cereal "It's Yang, she's a smart-ass, she practically lives to tease"

"You like her" Lexie stated.

"Who? Yang?" He asked, surprised at the sudden change of subject.

Lexie nodded "You kissed her, so at some point you must have liked her"

He set down his spoon "It was a long time ago, at Arizona's surprise birthday party, and I was drunk" He looked at her "And by the way, you looked stunning at that party, with that crimson dress of yours"

"You noticed?" She raised her eyebrows in astonishment.

"I did, but I shouldn't have" He sounded like he was talking to himself since he was feeling guilty about it "You were with Sloan, so it was plain wrong" He went back eating, avoiding her gaze.

"So now that Cristina knows, I guess it's just a matter of time until everyone will too" She laughed trying to ease the tension.

"And you're okay with that?" He looked at her.

She nodded "Yeah, really okay with that" She leaned to kiss him softly on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think!**


	14. Worried Eyes

**A/N: I struggled with writing this chapter since it is a build up for the next few chapters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>***Chapter14 – Worried Eyes<strong>

* * *

><p>"Crap! I'm on Mark's service today" Lexie said as she entered the locker room, slouching towards her locker. April was standing next to her locker while Jackson was sitting on the middle bench with his back to the door "I'm going to do a lot of latte and coffee runs today, so I'd better take some money" She took out the purse from her bag.<p>

"For Sloan?" April raised her eyebrows at her.

"No" Lexie snorted "For me" She glanced at April "I'm going to need any excuse I can get just to get away from him" She frowned "It's going to be a _looooong_ day" She sighed.

"Well good luck" April said while putting her stuff in her locker "I'm on Bailey's service today so I'm going to need some luck too" April said as she turned to leave. Jackson and Lexie wished her good luck and she gestured with her hand to thank them when she headed out of the room.

"You will have to forgive me today" Jackson looked at Lexie from where he was sitting on the bench.

"What?" She asked confused as she approached him.

"You will have to forgive me today since I'm going to be _insanely_ jealous" He pulled her by the waist to sit on his lap. She smiled right before they joined their lips together in a deep long kiss. They suddenly stopped to the sound of the door opening.

"Don't mind me" Alex walked in heading towards his locker. They both looked at him slightly embarrassed "Why did you stop? Carry on" He gestured with his hand for them to continue. Lexie and Jackson seemed puzzled, they looked at each other and then back at Alex as he crossed his arms across his chest, his back leaning against his locker, watching them with a smug grin on his face.

"You perv!" Lexie growled at him as she got up, closed her bag and turned to leave.

"Hey! I'm willing to join in" Alex called after her as she stormed off.

"What's with you?" Jackson got up and leaned his shoulder against the locker in front of him.

"What?" Alex asked innocently.

"Are you still into Lexie?"

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Alex snorted.

"You can't stop teasing her, and what you said to me the other day about how you messed things with her – "

"Look" Alex interrupted and took a step in Jackson's direction "She's an easy target, jumping at every word I say, it's fun" He chuckled to himself "But she's too nice for me, so no, I'm not into her or anything like that, besides it's not me you should be worried about"

"What do you mean?" Jackson wondered.

"Sloan. The minute he finds out about you two he will do everything he can to destroy your career"

"Oh, I don't care about that" He answered confidently "I thought you meant he will try to win Lexie back"

"Yeah, that too" Alex said with a nod and turned to his locker, leaving Jackson to ponder on what he just said.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Grey" Mark acknowledged Lexie when she approached him at the nurses' station.<p>

"Dr. Sloan" She nodded trying not to look nervous. It was the first time since they broke up that she's been on his service, until that moment she pretty much managed to avoid him.

"We're performing a breast reconstruction in an hour, so let's go prep the woman" He closed the chart that was in front of him and started walking towards the patient's room, Lexie hurried to follow him.

* * *

><p>"So how have you been doing?" Mark asked as they got out of the OR. It was their third surgery that day.<p>

"I knew it!" She irritably ripped the mask from her face and tossed it in the bin. Mark raised an eyebrow at her in confusion while he washed his hands "I was just about to thank you for being strictly professional today. But _you_ couldn't help it, could you?" She put her hands on her waist and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Just an honest question" He shrugged "You don't have to get all worked up about it" He smirked at her as he dried his hands.

"Well I'm not" She said defensively. He shot her a look letting her know he doesn't believe a word she said "Fine" She crossed her arms across her chest "Well working with you is awkward enough as it is" She stammered nervously just a little.

"It doesn't have to be" He took a few steps to close the distance between them.

"Mark" She said softly as she felt nervous that he was so close, she didn't want to face a situation of him trying to kiss her or something of the sort so she took a step back "I'm seeing somebody else" She said cautiously.

"Really?" He looked slightly surprised "That's good for you" He faked a smile "Do I know him?" He looked at her.

"Dr. Sloan?" The OR nurse barged in "The patient is crashing" She informed him and returned quickly to the OR, Mark and Lexie rushed to get in after her.

* * *

><p>Lexie attacked Jackson with kisses when he entered the on call room "Is this why you called me in here?" He asked, smiling against her lips.<p>

"Not exactly" She pulled back for air "This is only the preview for tonight" She gave him a seductive smile.

"I thought we were waiting" He gently caressed her cheek.

"It's been over a month, don't you think we've waited long enough?" She asked and before he got a chance to say something she continued "Oh my God! You think I'm easy?" Her eyes open wide as she took a seat on the bed.

"No!" He sat beside her "I would never think that" He pulled her close "I just want you to be sure that's what you want – okay?" He looked at her, a soft smile on his lips.

She nodded "I'm sure" She softly smiled back.

"Good" He pulled her for a kiss "This day just got better" He smiled as he stroked the back of her neck "A lot better" His smile grew before he kissed her again.

"So I take it that your day didn't go so well so far?" She asked as she looked into his gorgeous green eyes.

"I got to scrub in on two cardio surgeries, so it was okay I guess" He nodded "How was with Sloan?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Okay" She replied "Actually I kinda told him about us"

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Well I told him I'm seeing somebody else"

"And how did he react?" He was curious to know.

"Indifferently?" She shrugged. Jackson raised his eyebrows in surprise, he knew that Mark was anything but indifferent to Lexie "He didn't seem to care" She shook her head. Jackson's eyes revealed that he was worried "Well that's good isn't it?" She raised her eyebrows at him in anticipation for his response.

"Yeah, I guess" He answered hesitatingly, forcing a smile and thinking to himself what the hell Mark was up to.


	15. Lucky Number Seven

*****Chapter15 – Lucky Number Seven**

* * *

><p>Jackson got out of the shower and headed towards his room. He wondered where Lexie could possibly be. He didn't get a chance to talk with her since they left the on call room earlier that day and she split from the hospital before he finished his shift. The insecurity he began feeling earlier that day was now intensified, he feared that something had happened between her and Mark since he last saw her. He put on a clean T-shirt and a pair of boxers before he got out of his room and went upstairs to Lexie's room in the attic.<p>

He stood in front of her door, lingering anxiously for a few moments before he found the courage to knock. "Come in" He heard her voice coming from the room.

He opened the door "Hey, I just wondered..." His voice trailed off at the sight of her room. The lights were off and there were about twenty lighted candles scattered around the room. Lexie stood in front of her dresser, her back to the door, leaning to light another candle.

She turned around to face him "What were you saying?" She asked.

He looked at her for a brief moment before he answered with a concentrated effort to compose himself "I wanted to ask you, your room or mine tonight?" He lied, he was so relieved to see that she was waiting for him in her room that he didn't want to admit that he came to ask her how was the rest of her day with Mark "But I guess I have my answer" He smiled as he closed the door behind him.

They both took a few steps to close the distance between them. She wore a short black and pink satin robe. He leaned to kiss her softly on the lips, her hair was still damp from the shower she took earlier. He trailed soft kisses on her neck, inhaling the light coconut scent of her skin. She moved in to kiss his lips and jaw line when her hand was leading his to her pink satin belt. He slowly untied the sash of her robe, he then slid the silk fabric down her arms and she let it fall to the floor, revealing a black see through babydoll with pink trim and ruffle finish "Damn" He bit his bottom lip as he leered at her before he kissed her lips with passion "You're by far the sexiest woman I've ever been with" He said against her lips as her hands slid underneath his shirt, encouraging him to take it off, he yanked the shirt over his head and threw it on the floor, he then picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist when he carried her to the bed.

"With how many women exactly have you been with?" She asked suspiciously when he gently set her down and pushed the hair back from her face.

"What?" He backtracked, surprised at her question.

"Well, it's no secret that you're my seventh, so I'm just curious to know what am I to you?"

He lay on top of her and nuzzled her neck "You're more than just a number" He whispered in her ear.

"Please?" She cradled his face in her hands and looked at him, her eyes pleading him to answer.

He rolled over and lay on his back beside her "Fine" He surrendered and she straddled his lap, big victory smile on her face "I promise I will tell you later, so _you_ have to promise to be patient" She nodded and leaned to kiss him.

"I promise" She whispered as she slowly trailed kisses on his neck and shoulder.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we've wasted all this time just talking" Lexie whispered, her head resting on Jackson's chest. Jackson looked at her in wonder "All this time that we waited" She explained and Jackson smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms around her and leaning to kiss her forehead "So?" She looked at him "It's time to keep your promise"<p>

"It's really that important to you?" He asked.

"I don't know" She shrugged "I guess I'm just curious"

"Don't you think that some things are better left unknown?" He tried to avoid answering her question.

"Why? Is it that bad?" She giggled.

"No, but I don't know, it could change your mind about things" He replied.

"How so?" She looked at him, intrigued look on her face.

"I might as well just give you the number" He shook his head in surrender "You're sure?" He asked and she nodded eagerly in anticipation. He lingered for a moment before he spat it out "Six"

"Really?" Her eyes widen in shock "You slept with only six girls before me?" He slightly shook his head and looked at her "_I'm_ your sixth?" She raised her voice as she sat up pointing at herself and he nodded in reply "Oh my God!" She buried her face in her hands.

"I shouldn't have told you" He regretted.

"You're lying!" She looked at him closely "It's not possible, I mean you said you lost your virginity in high school to two girls, and it's been years – "

"How do you know that?" He interrupted "You weren't even present when we had that conversation"

"Well I was updated later" She grinned for a second before turning serious again "So? How do you explain that?"

"Yeah, I was kind of a player in high school, but I got over it pretty quick and in college I had a steady girlfriend so I didn't sleep around" He explained.

"Then it's true?" She looked at him disappointed "I'm your sixth?" He nodded in reply "I slept with more guys than you?"

"No question there, since I never slept with a guy" He chuckled at her.

She rolled her eyes at him "You know what I mean, I can't believe it, it's embarrassing!"

"Lexie, look at me" He sat up in the bed and tucked her hair behind her ear "It's not important" He could see by her facial expression that she was not convinced "Fine. You want me to match your number?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"What?" She wasn't sure if she heard him correctly.

"You want me to go sleep with some random girl so we'll be even?"

"What? No!" Her brow furrowed, annoyed by his suggestion.

"Well I wouldn't do it anyway, but you see how ridicules this is?" He looked at her and she finally seemed to understand his point.

"You're right" She shook her head "I'm sorry, it's stupid I know" She laid down on the bed and he pulled her tight to his chest. He gently stroked her hair until her breaths evened out and she was sound asleep, he then got up to blow out the remaining burning candles before he went back to sleep next to her.

* * *

><p>It was early morning when Lexie woke up and threw Jackson's shirt over her body after she got out of bed "Where are you going?" Jackson asked her, disappointment in his voice.<p>

"You have the early shift and I don't, so I thought I'd cook you some breakfast" She answered "A real one" She added.

"Come here" He pleaded, motioning her to come back to bed "I don't want breakfast, I want you" She smilingly approached the bed.

"But you have a long day in front of you, you need to eat" She countered.

"Come here barbie girl" He pulled her back to bed.

"Don't call me that" She giggled as he pulled her closer for a kiss.

"Why not?" He gently flipped her on her back and nuzzled her ear "I _loved_ trauma room barbie" He whispered in her ear.

"Fine. Then I'm calling you pretty boy" She teased.

He froze and looked into her eyes "No way!" He whispered slowly against her lips.

"Come on, I'll call you that just when we're in bed" She pleaded, caressing both of his cheeks with her hands.

"Okay, call me whatever, as long as you don't call me some other guy's name"

She pushed him to his back and straddled his lap as he spread his arms in surrender "I would never do that" She softly kissed his lips "Jackson" She whispered his name against his lips, making him smile "Pretty boy" She kissed his lips again "Harper Avery's grandson" She was about to kiss him again when he lightly pushed her aside and sat up "Eeww… don't do that, don't bring him into our bed!" He seemed disgusted "Big turn off" He shuddered at the thought.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized "How about you let me make it up to you?" He turned to look at her pretty smile and the seductive look on her face "I'll let you play with my barbie" She suggesitvely raised her eyebrows at him.

He lay back down "You know" He said with a wicked smile spread across his face "Undressing them _was_ always my favorite part…" He run his hand on her thigh up her back underneath the shirt she was wearing as he passionately kissed her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Leave a review, let me know what you think!**


	16. On The Outs

*****Chapter16 – On The Outs  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm completely ignoring Callie's accident that happened in 7x18**

* * *

><p>"Hey Lexie" An eight months pregnant Callie approached Lexie when she stood at the ER nurses' station.<p>

"Hi Callie" Lexie smiled politely at her "How are you doing?" She pointed at her pregnant belly.

"Like I'm going to explode any minute now" She chuckled "Just kidding, I'm fine" She waved a dismissive hand "Lexie, I know this might be awkward for you, but I would love if you'd come" Lexie looked at her in wonder "Next Thursday we're meeting after work to celebrate my birthday, just us girls"

"Congrats" Lexie gave her a light hug "Of course I would love to come" She smiled.

"Great!" Callie smiled in relief. She thought that she should leave now but instead she found herself bringing it up "Lexie, I didn't get the chance to say I'm sorry" She rubbed her belly and looked down at it.

"What?" Lexie's voice pitched "Don't be crazy! You have nothing to apologize for"

"She and I" Callie pointed at her belly "Are the reason that you and Mark broke up"

"You are not!" Lexie said decisively as she felt a strong urge to end the conversation.

"So we're good?" Callie raised her eyebrows, waiting for her to respond.

"We're good" Lexie reassured her.

"Can I say one last thing?" Callie asked her and Lexie nodded in reply "I know it's non of my business but you really should talk to Mark" Lexie said nothing and Callie assumed that Lexie didn't want to talk about him "Okay, gotta get back to work" She smiled slightly in embarrassment.

"Yeah me too" Lexie smiled awkwardly as well before the two went in opposite directions.

"What was that about?" Jackson asked Lexie when she approached him. Over the past few months he became familiar with her body language, so when he watched her talking to Callie he noticed the edginess in her slightest movements.

"Who Callie?" She pointed at the direction of the nurses' station "She just wanted to invite me to her birthday" She explained "But no boys allowed" She wrinkled her mouth in disappointment.

"It's a party, you should go have fun" He tried to cheer her up, she softened and smiled slightly at him "So when is it?" He asked.

"Next Thursday" She answered.

"Cool, let me know if you need any help with her present"

"Present!" Her eyes widen "You're right. Forgot about that. Thank God you exist"

"That's what you're thanking God for?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well I'm grateful I have you for all sorts of things" She smiled at him playfully and he smiled back "I gotta go, I have Bailey breathing down my neck today. But I'll be looking for you before lunch" She smiled at him before bounding towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Meredith" Lexie approached her when she was examining a patient "Are you coming next Thursday to Callie's birthday?"<p>

"Yeah" Meredith replied without raising her head from the patient's chart.

"What are you getting her?" Lexie asked.

"Cristina and I are going tomorrow after work, you want us to count you in?" Meredith set down the chart and looked at her sister.

"That would be great, thanks" Lexie exhaled in relief. The last thing she wanted to do is deal with buying a present to the woman who was about to have a child with her ex-boyfriend.

"No problem" Meredith smiled at her sister before turning to listen to the patient's heart.

* * *

><p>Lexie stood in her dark blue jeans and black spaghetti straps tank top in front of Callie and Arizona's apartment door. Before she knocked she glanced over at Mark's door that was right across the hall "Hey" Arizona greeted her when she flung open the door with a big smile on her face, Callie was right behind her.<p>

"Happy birthday" Lexie congratulated Callie when she gave her a hug and one kiss on each cheek. Arizona was about to close the door when Meredith and April came along.

The girls celebrated Callie's birthday with dinner, drinks, games and casual conversations. Meredith called it a night a little early since she needed to go back home to Zola and April joined her since she was her ride home.

"Andrew or Henry? Henry or Andrew?" A drunken Teddy repeated for the past ten minutes "So what do you guys say?" She flopped on the couch and continued mumbling to herself.

"I'm gonna go" A looking tired Cristina headed for the door.

"Can you take drunky with you?" Arizona pleaded when she pointed at the couch to where Teddy was sitting.

"Fine" Cristina yawned as she dragged her feet back to the couch "Maybe I can get her to spill something juicy so she'd have to let me back on her service" She smiled wickedly before helping Teddy get up and lean on her shoulder.

"I can hear you, you know" Teddy murmured to Cristina on their way out.

"I'm gonna go too. Happy birthday Callie" Lexie said as she put her bag over her shoulder.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Callie panicked.

"What?" Arizona and Lexie asked simultaneously.

"I think my water just broke" She smiled nervously at Arizona and looked down at the puddle she was standing in "I've been having these short contractions all night but I thought it's Braxton Hicks, and I didn't want to say anything cause I didn't want to ruin the party" She started breathing heavily, pacing back and forth around the room. Suddenly she leaned her elbows on the kitchen counter and started growling loudly in pain.

"Wh.. Why is she bleeding?" Lexie asked Arizona, who was rubbing soothing circles on Callie's back.

"Go get Mark!" Arizona fought not to raise her voice since she didn't want to stress Callie out "She has a low lying placenta and we need to get her to the hospital now"

Lexie hurried to knock on Mark's door "Lexie?" He asked surprised when he opened the door. A glimpse into his apartment took her back to the time she was living there with him, but she thought to herself that this is not the time to be reminiscing.

"You have to come, Callie's going into labor" She said once she managed to compose herself. Mark grabbed his keys and threw a jacket on the gym clothes he was wearing "She's bleeding and Arizona said she needs to get to the hospital right away" She continued when he locked the door to his apartment.

"Because of the placenta praevia?" He asked, his tone of voice indicating he was worried.

"Yeah" She said when they got into Callie and Arizona's apartment. Callie and Arizona were already on their way to the door, Mark took Callie's arm and wrapped it around his neck so she could lean on him, Arizona took the opportunity and grabbed the birth bag they prepared earlier that week before coming back to support Callie on her other side. Suddenly Callie stood in place leaning forward and growling again when she had another contraction. Lexie locked the door and shoved the keys into the bag Arizona was carrying "Good luck!" She said to all three when they were about to get into the car.

"Lexie, do you need a ride?" Mark asked her.

"No that's okay" She declined.

"Come on, come with us, as soon as things will settle down Mark can drop you home" Arizona said after she helped Callie get in to the back seat.

"It's okay. Really. Jackson is on his way to pick me up" Lexie explained "Go, don't let me hold you up" She urged them to leave. Arizona sat next to Callie and Mark slipped in the driver's seat but not before giving Lexie one last lingering look. Lexie's eyes followed their car down the road, thinking to herself this is one weird family. But it wasn't so long ago that this was _her_ family too.


End file.
